


Isolation and Overgrowth

by Fall_Into_Oblivion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Depressing, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, My First AO3 Post, Nines needs a hug, Philosophy, Plants, Sad, Self-Doubt, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500, depressing philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Fall_Into_Oblivion
Summary: A sad Nine's internal monologue in contemplating the way he feels about the way people react to him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Isolation and Overgrowth

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3. I blame the Discord server for enabling me.

Nines didn't know how he felt. Well, he might have but he didn’t know how to put it into words. The crushing weight with every stimulated breath, feeling each second tick away in the back of his mind, knowing and feeling like he truly didn't belong anywhere. The tingle of pain that radiates from the tip of his fingers to the center of his being every time someone flinches to avoid his gentle touch, refusing to meet his gaze as their heart rate or stress levels spike in fear of him. He knows how easily he could kill with the power behind every move he makes, but he wishes people could see the way he cares for the strays he finds on the street, when he goes home for the night to a house brimming with plants and love, a place where he finally feels accepted and welcomed without the fear of the living things around him.

Sometimes he wishes he could sit and simply allow the fauna he tends to overgrow him and make him into something people would truly, finally, see as beautiful. He knows he does not feel as they do but somehow it is deeper, a weed not meant to have taken root and establish itself so deep within his core programming. He can feel the hurt all the time and the constant hunger for something, someone to care for and take care of him in turn. When the cruel people that made him without a way to cry, not even giving him a chance to express such emotions, when he feels he needs to scream and sink into the deep well of his emotions.

He wants to be told he is loved, even if it is a lie, even if he knows they will leave him eventually, another chip in an unneeded and unwanted wall that others once built for a purpose that has been lost. He knows he is strange, odd in a way that isolates him from all those around him, the androids and the humans. They were lit into blazing fires and he alone is simply a pile of smoldering embers in the light of their suns. He feels unkind to envy them for it, but it hurts enough that he doesn't care about being unkind. How could they doom him to a fate such as this?


End file.
